


eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>may i ask you to remove your sunglasses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes

**Author's Note:**

> just an incredibly short whostuck doodle thing with dave as the doctor and rose just there idk man this is really bad lmao

“What's your name?”

“John Smith.”

“John Smith, may I ask you to remove your sunglasses?”

“I'd rather not.”

“And why would that be?”

He leaned down slightly and pushed his shades down a little. In his eyes she could see stars and burning planets and everything ancient. She blinked a few times as he fixed his shades.

“That's why.”


End file.
